The 93rd Hunger Games
by satam619
Summary: What if there never was a second rebellion? What if Katniss Everdeen died in the 74th Hunger Games at the hands of Cato? Now, in the future, in district 7, a fifteen year old boy has to survive the 93rd annual Hunger Games. This is the story of Korry Dante and his struggles in the arena.
1. The Reaping

"Korry! Get your fat ass down here before I have to come up"

"Coming Dad"

I quickly finished putting on my trousers and headed downstairs.

"Are we going to reaping now?" asked my 13 year old little sister.

"What do you think?"

My dad was a, well I think it would be better if I didn't say what I think about him. I am Korry Dante, from District 7. Mellissa is my "little" sister. I am 15 years old and she's 13.

I quickly grabbed a chocolate bar while my dad wasn't looking and shoved it into my pocket.

My dad usually goes to the local tavern after a long day of work at the lumber mill and comes home drunk and abusive. He's been like this since the day my mother died, two years ago. I would pity him, but not if he continues to act like this.

We headed to the town square. My sister and I both signed in and took our places.

The mayor took the stage shortly, and began to tell the same story he told every year, the story of Panem. How there were disasters, and all that was left were the original thirteen districts and the Capitol. How the Dark Days started and all the districts rebelled. How district thirteen was obliterated while the rest of the districts were given the Treaty of Treason, which, in turn, gave us the Hunger Games.

Then he read the list of past victors and announced that the mentors this year would be Nymeria Tudor and Alek Sycamore. There was new escort for our district this year, Kiala Honeybee. She began to give her speech about how glad she was to be here, even though she looked a bit disgusted.

"Let's pick our tributes!"

Kiala Honeybee walked over to the large glass ball that contained the girl's names and walked back over to the podium. "Allyiah Tanner"

I looked over to the 12 year old section to see a small girl, slowly approach the podium. She was holding back tears. I recognised her. She was one of Mellissa's friends

Kiala then walked over to the large glass ball that contained the boy's names and walked back over to the podium. "Korry Dante"

No. That can't be. If it can't be, then why am I walking up to the podium?

Our escort then called out- "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Have a happy 93rd Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" –in her fancy Capitol accent.

My thought were interrupted when the mayor took the stage again and read the Treaty of Treason, which I tuned out as best I could. I'd heard it enough times to know what it said.

He finished reading and gestures for Allyiah and I to shake hands. We did, the anthem played and we were taken tour rooms in the justice building.

The room was extremely elegant, the furniture made of velvet, the floor decked in rich, thick carpeting. I waited for my visitors.

My sister was the first to visit me.

It was obvious she was crying, but tried wipe it off.

"You'll- you'll- you'll come- come home, right?"

"I'll try, I promise"

I don't know why but I actually felt pumped.

My sister broke down and cried out her remaining time.

My next visitor was my dad.

He sat in silence for a couple of minutes and then said-

"Anyone in mind, that you think I should let adopt your sister?"

No response.

He left voluntarily.

I was visited by a couple of friends next and the other tributes parents, who made me, promise to ally with Allyiah. I promised, although I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep that promise.

After that I was whisked off to the train that headed to the Capitol.


	2. Cold Feet

I didn't even look out the window of the train. Instead, I went to kitchen to get some food. I realised that I still had the chocolate bar from home, and no district token.

I was staring at the chocolate bar when, from behind, I heard-

"Korry? Korry, come sit down at the table, the avoxes will get you something to eat"

I quickly shoved the chocolate bar into my pocket and went to sit down.

Across the table from me was Allyiah. She looked scared. She was just staring at her food, when tears started to roll out of her eyes. No one seemed to notice but me.

"Hey,-" I considered what to say next "-eat your soup before it gets cold" She slowly picked up her spoon and dunked it into the bowl before she started crying.

Our mentors and Kiala all looked up at her, and then at me. Alek looked back down at his food first and tried to suppress a smile but failed.

Nymeria shot a glance at Alek that said _how would you like it if I cut your throat._ The reason I assume this is because when she won the 78th Hunger Games, she killed all her opponents in the bloodbath, or slit their throat later.

She moved over to comfort Allyiah, and Kiala Honeybee said, in a not so comforting voice-

"Oh stop your wailing, you're a big girl now, you even have the honour of playing in the Hunger Games"

I had to laugh at that last part. I wonder if she knew that the Hunger Games was a death sentence to us.

In the morning, there were a lot of people with cameras and notebooks waiting for us at another train station in the Capitol, cheering and screaming and waving. I decided to put up a show for the Capitol, because it would be my best chance to get sponsors in the Capitol. I looked out the window and realised, I'm going to die.


	3. The Opening Ceremonies

The Remake centre was huge, but, in perspective, the room I was in was small. The walls and tile-floors were a plain white, and the lighting was very bland and unflattering.

My stylist, Cannia, and prep team-consisting of Kane, Crillia, and Gloria-circled me, making the final modifications to my tree costume. It was stupid, even a monkey would be able to see that.

"Perfect!" Cannia squealed, just at the same time as Gloria did. I'd gotten the impression that the two were very good friends from the second I'd been forced into this hell-hole of a Remake centre. Neither of them seemed very bright, but, then again, neither did anyone else on my prep team.

They escorted me down the too stable, which I always thought was me escorts job. I guess you learn new things every day.

Allyiah was already sitting in our chariot, which was clearly labelled 'district 8'. I reluctantly sat down next to her. "Hey" She said. She wasn't even facing me. When did she get so brave? She was watching something in the distance, closer to the audience.

"What are you lookin' at?" I asked her.

She finally turned to me. "Nothing" She shrugged. "Just all the cameras that are on us right now, in here"

"Yeah" I said. "They like to show tributes conversations later on in the Games, sometimes, and, of course, make sure were not saying anything... rebellious. There are all ways cameras on us, Allyiah"

Just as we pulled out into the circle a few minutes later, I noted that Allyiah wasn't particularly doing a lot, but he smiled for all the cameras. It was probably not enough to buy over sponsors, but it was all they were going to get.

The ceremonies went by in a blur. It's sort of hard to concentrate on something when you know you're going to die in a few days.

When we got off at the other end, Alek was the first to greet us, even before our stylists.

He whisked us to the training centre, where dinner was served almost instantly after we arrived, and giving little time for relaxing.


	4. Training Centre

Growing up at my house back in district 7, you were sort of forced to be a morning person. I had to wake up and clean up the damage my dad done to the house the previous night, I had to make breakfast for Mellissa and I, and then I had to go to school with her. So it was natural that I was the first person up on the first day of training. Capitol citizens apparently liked to sleep in, so, our escort, kiala, would probably be asleep for another couple of hours.

After I got ready for the day, I went to see if Allyiah was in her room, she was, and she was asleep. I glanced at the clock, and sure enough it was time to get ready for training.

"Allyiah"

"What do you want?"

"It's time to get up, for training"

"No, go away"

I went into her bathroom, filled up a cup of water and went back to her bed.

"Allyiah, get up now"

"No" she snapped back

I poured the water in the cup over her head, and surely enough it woke her up.

She darted up and out of bed. Then she turned around, red faced, and screamed- "What the hell was that!"

"I said wake up"

"I was about to" she insisted

"I don't care, get ready and go eat your breakfast"

I left the room and went to where we had eaten dinner last night, and found it empty apart from a couple of avoxes and servants who were carrying trays of food to the table. I sat down and put just whatever looked good onto my plate.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" asked one of the servants. I thought about my answer for a second before answering "No thanks"

I was alone for a couple of minutes until I was joined at the table by Allyiah, my mentors, Alek and Nymeria, and Kiala, our escort.

"Have you two decided on a strategy to use in the arena?" asked Alek. Allyiah and I looked at each other and back at Alek- "Thought so"

Eventually, Allyiah and I headed down to the actual training centre. "What first?" I asked.

She considered her options and said- "edible plants"

We headed over to the station, where I had no idea what I was doing. Whenever I placed a poisonous plant in the edible section, or an edible plant in the poisonous section, the 14 year old girl from district 11, took the plant and put it into the right section.

Finally, after fifty or so minutes of trying to build up the courage to ask her why, I finally manage to do it. "Why are you helping us? We are your enemy after all"

"Oh, well I just I thought, you know, maybe we could ally? You're… weapon skills and my… plant skills, would maybe make a good… combination?"

I waited patiently for the girl to get the words out. She seemed really scared , but I guess it's just what happens during the game.

"Sure, but you'll also have to team with my district partner, Allyiah. I hope that's not a problem?" I wanted to see was the girl as frightened as she looked, or was she just…. I can't think of the right word right now.

"No. No it won't be a problem"

After the edible plant station we decided to head to the knife section, where it turned out, Allyiah, was pretty good. She hit every standing target and only missed one moving target. Elya- which I found out, is the name of the scared girl from eleven -was pretty, well horrible. I myself done not too bad, I hit most of my targets, but I missed quite a few.

For the third hour of training, we went to the throwing axe, or 'tomahawk' station, which was my favourite. I hit every target that I had to throw my axe at, and when we done the fighting simulation, I defeated hologram thrown at me. I saw that the careers were looking at me, and then the boy from two- who I think was called Octavian –said something to his allies that made them laugh. I have a bad feeling that whatever was said, it was said about me or my allies. Elya and Allyiah were both brutally bad.

We agreed to head over to the sword section, where the careers were. It turned Elya was great and was even challenged by the girl from one to a sword fight. Elya managed to defeat her easily. The careers said something to her.

"Guys, I can't ally with you-"I snapped my head around, holding back my fist from punching her in the face "-I'm joining the careers. They said they like my sword skills, and that I would be useful"

"What! Are you mad? They're going to kill as soon as the bloodbath is over- you know what never mind, go kill yourself you stupid little bitch"

The rest of training passed in a blur, and before I knew it they were preparing me for my private session with the game makers.


	5. Uncertain Future

"So, what are you going to do in there?"

"I'm going to have a nap"

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm going to show off my bow skills"

I was talking to the very hilarious boy from district eight, Arnold Smacking. We hadn't officially agreed on anything yet, but I think he would be open to the idea of an alliance.

I waited for almost two and a half hours before my name was called. "Korry Dante from district seven, please" I entered the game maker's room.

"You have fifteen minutes to show us your skills with your preferred weapon. Your time begins now"

I searched the room with my eyes for an axe that would suit me well. I found a short, light axe that had a very sharp blade and was suitable for ranged and melee combat. I took it and looked around the room for a good target. I found a dummy at the end of the room. I threw the axe at the dummy's head. The axe dug in deep and I was happy with myself. I grinned and looked up at the game makers. They weren't even looking. I felt a flash of anger cross my face.

"Hey, hey! Are you looking! Do you find this amusing?!"

The game makers looked at me. The head game maker, Frost, leaned in and said- "Thank you for your presentation, you may now leave" He then leaned in and said something to his fellow game makers that made them laugh.

"Hey, how'd you get out so quick? You were there only for two minutes" asked Arnold.

"I don't know" I scowled "I think I pissed of the game makers"

"Ha!" he laughed "What you do"

"I threw an axe at a dummy's head and they didn't even look" I've had enough of Arnolds humor for one day.

I retreated back to my district floor's kitchen

"Anything I can get you sir?" asked one of the servants

"I'll have some vegetable soup"

"Very good choice sir, I'll have it made for you now"

"Thanks" I muttered

"How'd you think you done?" asked Nymeria

"Not good" I answered

I expected a long speech from her about how the only way to survive is to do good at your private session. Instead I just got a 'tut' from her. Alek stumbled into the room. He was drunk.

I watched the television in awe. I haven't watched TV for a couple of months now. Not since my dad broke it.

We watched the tributes scores. The careers, as usual had scores ranging from eight to ten. The girl from three got 4 and the boy got 6. Both from five got… well five. From six the girl got an eight and the boy got a four. Allyiah got a two. _A two!_ I dreaded my score. I heard Alek say "Not too good" I opened my eyes. I got a five. If I had any chance of getting sponsors before, it was gone now. I would die in the arena just like twenty-three other tributes. I tuned out the rest of the scores apart from Arnold's, who got a nine. After it was all over, I went to sleep in my bed. I dreamt about home, when my mother was alive, when we were happy, _when I was happy._


	6. The Interviews

My stylist and prep team had already left, so I was alone in my final prep room for the interviews, which, in reality, was just my room in the Training Centre. I watched myself in the mirror, knowing I had to leave soon, but wanting just a few more moments of silence to myself. I looked the same as I had at home, almost. Same spiky short black hair. Same angry looking blue eyes. The only differences were the slightest modifications from my styling team, and my outfit for the interviews-a plain silver tuxedo.

Finally I went to meet the rest of the district seven team, and hoped I was ready to face whatever was going to happen in the interviews.

I was still mulling over my interview strategy when we made our way down. Some tributes were already there, Allyiah included. She was talking to the girl from district nine. Most were chatting away with each other, especially within their alliances. I spotted Arnold talking to the boy from 3. Think his name was Tod Powers. I went over to them- "what's up lads?" and said the most appropriate thing I could think of in ten seconds.

"Not much, you probably know Tod, right?"

"Ye' I do. So… are you guys going in as allies?"

"We were planning on doing so, ye"

I felt discouraged and wanted to leave but before I could do anything Arnold said "Do you want to join us?" Before I could answer Tod shot a deadly glance at Arnold. I don't think he wanted me to join them but I didn't care.

"Sure, I'd be happy to join your alliance"

We were interrupted when an announcement said that we have to take our places.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the interviews for the 93rd annual Hunger Games!

The crowd shouted in approval, and Clement, the new interview host- after last year. Last year was Caesar Flickerman's last year- took her seat.

"First up, our district one's female tribute… Camelia Dustin"

I only paid attention to my allies and Allyiah's allies' interviews. Tod's interview was mainly about him talking about he was going to get home, even if it meant betraying his allies.

"So, Tod, how are you going to get home if in the finals, for example, it's you and your allies left?

"Well Camelia, I won't get to the final with them because I'd kill them in their sleep when there are only six of us left"

I looked at Arnold and he looked angry.

The next person I listened to was Allyiah and she just cried through the whole interview

Before I knew it I was being called up to my interview.

"Hello, mister Dante. How are you today?"

_Well I'm going to die tomorrow so what do you think_

"I'm fine, how about you?"

I couldn't understand what was funny about that but the Capitol citizens let out a roar of laughter

"Hahaha, very funny indeed. So, Korry, how are you going to win these Hunger Games?"

_I'm not_

"It's simple really, kill or be killed"

"Oh, you're a fighter I see. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're going to win these games"

_No I'm not_

"You think so? Well then let me ask you, will you enjoy watching me murder innocent children for your own amusement?"

I knew that if he said yes the citizens would hate him and if he said no it would be considered an act of rebellion.

"I… uh…" The buzzer went off way too early I think "Oh look at that your time is up, well see you. Ladies and Gentlemen give a round of applause for Korry Dante!"

The crowed let out an ear screeching cheer.

I didn't watch the rest of the interviews, not even Arnold's.

After the interviews were all done, I headed to my district floor. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Tomorrow would be the games and I would die. I dreamt about my home again, when mother was alive. I wondered what would happen to Mellissa when I died. What would dad do to her? What did he mean when he asked me who should he let adopt her? I couldn't care about that now. In the next room I heard Allyiah crying.

When I woke up I was immediately dressed into the clothes I would wear in the arena.

I ate my breakfast and was sent to my launch tube.

Alek came into visit me before I died. I had no idea how he'd gotten in but I didn't care.

"Take care of my family please. I'm begging you" I was on my knees begging

"I will" came the reply

Instantly two peacekeepers came in and shot him. He twitched while on the floor and then froze.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed


	7. Let The Games Begin

I tried to leap out of the tube at the peacekeepers but the glass shut in my face and now I was certain I was going to die. There was no turning back.

They dragged the body out of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind him. I swore at them continuously but it didn't help. I just saw a man get murdered.

When his body left the room I saw another body wearing a peacekeeper uniform. He was dead by what I could tell.

Had Alek killed somebody to get in here? I had to ask myself many questions, like what had Alek used to kill the peacekeeper?

I slammed the glass tube until I was all alone in the room. I couldn't help but feel bloodthirsty. I wanted to get out of the Games alive. I wanted to have a family. I wanted to avenge Alek and show the Capitol that I wasn't just their lap dog. But again, I could only want.

The tube started ascending. I looked up but was blinded by the beaming sun. I finally got my vision back and looked at my surroundings.

It was a mixed arena. Inside the cornucopia were many different weapons including a bow and a dozen arrows. There was also the axe there that I used in training. Behind me was a desert area which looked pretty blank to me. Beyond the cornucopia was a woody area. I would head there I decided, but not before getting a weapon.

I had been raised in district seven so the woods were second nature to me.

The tributes were placed in a boy girl boy girl formation. Allyiah was thirteen away to my right, who was three away from the last tribute, the boy from district twelve. I think his name was Bruno.

I spotted Arnold, next to the second person on the left. I spotted our ally placed beside Allyiah. _This could end badly. _I'll be honest; I didn't trust Tod all that much. I believed that he would backstab us the first chance he got.

The countdown hit zero and the cannon fired. I didn't have time to look around so I ran straight for the cornucopia. By the time I was halfway there; Camelia Dustin had picked up a knife and threw it at me.

I moved head just in time as the knife flew by my head. I heard a scream behind me, so I turned my head to see who it was. It was Julius, the boy from five I think. Another knife struck him in the chest and he was dead in a heartbeat. I tried to ignore the dead boy's screams and just ran at the career.

She threw another knife but missed my head and got my shoulder. I heard swear because she had no more knifes left. She turned around to pick up more knifes but by then I had gotten to the cornucopia and pushed her to the ground. Another career, a boy but I didn't see which one, ran at me with a sword. I quickly picked up the axe and turned on the career. He swung his sword horizontally at my neck but I managed to duck out of the way. I ran under him to get behind him. He turns back at me and gets a face full of axe. I kick him in the stomach and dig my axe out of his head. Camelia just managed to get up. I turned my axe at her. She put up her hands in defence but it didn't help much. My first swing dug in to her hands. She screamed and put her hands down, so I brought my axe down on her head. I took out my axe out of her head and ran.

I heard screaming behind me as I ran. An arrow went flying right passed my head and hit the tree in front of me. As I ran I took the arrow out of the tree so could break it. After a good ten minutes of running I start hearing the cannons of the fallen tributes. There was eleven cannons.


	8. Day One: Getting Lucky (No, not that)

**Day 1:**

I slowed down and looked for something to eat. I had forgotten to get a supply bag. I didn't know where my allies, Tod and Arnold, were. They were probably dead.

I looked at the arrow and decided I would keep it in case I got the bow later.

I had killed two people in the bloodbath. No not two people, two careers. They would've murdered me and everyone else if I hadn't killed them. I did the right thing.

I found a tall tree with lots of low branches sprouting out of it. I put my left foot on the lowest branch and before I knew it I was at the top of the tree. It had exhausted me so I closed my eyes to take a nap.

I woke up to a cannon shot. I opened my eyes and reached for my axe. I missed it and started falling from the tree. _Had the branches disappeared underneath me?_ I wasn't surprised considering what I said at the interviews.

I hit my ribs of the bark of the tree and fell to the ground. "AAAAHHHHH!? I screamed. I thought I had broken my ribs.

People started shouting and I heard footsteps. _Is that Arnold? _Arnold was running at me. "Get up! Get up!" he shouted at me. He stopped in front of me and turned to face the people who were chasing him.

Three careers came out of trees. Both from four were there and so was the girl from 2. She wielded the bow.

She drew an arrow and aimed it at Arnold. The Boy from four wielded a trident and circled to my left and the girl wielded a machete and charged Arnold.

Arnold had a two knives and one spear tied to his back.

His knife went the wrong way when an arrow went through his shoulder. That almost cost him his life as the machete swung vertically for his head.

He managed to save his head from the machete but still lost his left arm.

The boy from four was about to bring the trident down at my throat but I managed to trip him up with my legs.

He fell down hands first into the grass beside me.

I looked for my weapon but it was too far away so I tried to wrestle him.

My ribs screamed in pain but I managed to get on top.

Arnold fell down on his stomach facing me. No cannon yet. I quickly removed a knife from his belt with my left hand and put it to the boy's throat.

I saw out of the corner of my left eye an arrow coming at me. I thought I was dead but I saw Arnold jump up and take an arrow through his back. _Boom!_ The cannon fired.

On instinct I pushed my knife into the boy's throat. _Boom!_ The other cannon fired.

The girl from 2 was reloading and the girl with the machete was running at me.

Somehow I didn't feel the pain in my ribs anymore and managed to get up and run.

I heard the slice of the machete behind me but I was glad it hadn't touched me.

The gladness didn't last for long though as the pain in my rib came back. _I'm dead_ I thought.

I fell to my knees. I turned my head back to find the careers but they were gone. I was in a completely different place. How long had I run for? How'd I get here?

Had the game makers saved me?


	9. Night One Part One: How May Will Live?

**Night One Part One:**

I turned my head back and threw up. I just saw two people die, and I killed one of them. What I still couldn't believe, or understand, is why the game makers saved me.

I knew that should be grateful, but I had a suspicion that they were going to use me for something else.

By my calculations there should be ten of us left.

I looked up to the sky where I knew there would be Capitol cameras watching me and asked "Why?"

No response.

It made me sick to think that sixteen of us died on the first day. I was lucky I wasn't one of them.

I had lost my axe back there and now I had nothing. What was I supposed to do? _Nothing, _I thought, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up to a set of voices. I recognised one. _Tod. _

He was talking to someone.

"If we find him he's mine" The voice belonged to the career girl from district 2.

"Not if I get him first" That was Tod.

I rolled over to the other side of the tree so they couldn't see me.

"If you get him first, I'll get you" The girl slammed Tod into a tree "Kapish?"

"Hey, just ignore the ass. We'll kill him when we kill that stupid boy from seven" That was the voice of the girl from 4. I killed her district partner earlier.

The careers and Tod walked by while I held my breath. If they spotted me I would be dead. Why was Tod with the careers anyways? I'd have to find out later.

Out of everyone who's died, I wonder if Allyiah's one of them.

The careers were at a weak point, going around and taking in new tributes into their alliance so that they don't die out.

The pain started to comeback in my ribs again "Ugh" I grunted

The careers stopped in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" asked the girl from 4.

"Ye'. It came from that tree over there. Wonder who it is" that was Tod.

"It better be that boy from 7, or I'm going to kill you" The girl from 4 again.

I tried to hold my breath as they came closer to the tree.

I hear the bowstring as the arrow is set. I hear the girl from 4 take out her machete. I think I hear Tod take out a spear. I heard he was really good with those in training.

I brought my hand to my ribs. I realised I still had the knife from the fight with the careers, and the arrow. I took my knife out of my belt.

If I'm going to die now, at least I'm going to put up a fight.

"Come out of there and I'll give you a quick death"

I manage to stand up with my back against the tree.

"I'd prefer to have fight"

I heard the girl from 2 let out a little mocking laugh.

"How can you fight if you're already dead?"

"I'm not dead, and I won't be until after I win these games, and kill you" I had no idea where I got my confidence back.

The girl from 2 laughed again but louder this time.

"You, win the games. Are you mad?"

"I may very well be"

"Ok, can you too just shut up; this prick killed my district partner, so I'm going to kill him if you don't mind"

She brought her arm around the tree and grabbed me and pulled me out of my hiding spot onto the ground. She put her machete to my throat.

"What are you going to do now?"

"This" I stabbed her foot with my knife.

"AAAGGGHHH" she screamed.

She tensed for a second in pain and then I tripped her up to the ground with my foot.

For a second I expected an arrow to fly my way from the girl from 2, but her arrow went astride.

The next few seconds were a blur. I saw Tod spear the girl through the back of her throat. Boom! The first cannon shot. The machete girl was standing up and getting ready to face off with Tod.

The knife was still in her foot but I thanked Panem that I still had the arrow.

I took it out of my belt and struggled to sit up.

The girl from 4 ran at Tod, with her machete pointed at his neck.

He ducked down and ran at the girl. He speared (WWE term) her to the ground, and then got on top.

"Who did you say is going to kill who?" asked Tod.

They were two feet in front of me.

I had my arrow in my hand, so I pierced it into the career girls eyes.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH" she screamed

Tod had his hands around her neck and before not long she was dead. Boom!


End file.
